Collide
by JenLea
Summary: Cowritten by Jen and Katy Lilian tries to cope after a one night stand jeopardizes her relationship with her best friend


Collide

A/N- This time, Jen's muse had to be released and Katy was taken along for the ride…

Of course, we disclaim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilian Garcia woke up, still incredibly groggy and somewhat hung over. She blinked a couple times, trying to figure out where she was. The one thing she did realize was a heavy arm snaked around her small body. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head to see Chris Jericho lying next to her.

What was going on? Why was her best friend next to her? What had happened? Why couldn't she remember? Had something happened?

Dawn's first light was just beginning to snake into the hotel room. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came back to her. Benoit leaving her for Stacy...Running to Chris for comfort...Getting drunk...

After that, she could remember nothing.

Being careful not to wake him up, she moved around only to find they were both naked. Her eyes grew wide with horror.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_ She thought to herself.

Quickly and silently, she got out of the hotel bed. She found her clothes in various places on the floor and slipped them on.

Suddenly, Chris stirred. She stopped, clutching her shirt. What could she do? What could she say? Was there proper etiquette for this?

"Good morning," he murmured, sleepily. Lilian licked her lips, wondering what could have led up to this. How had she slept with her best friend?

"Hi," she said quietly. "I...uhm...I'm going to go get us some breakfast," was the best she could come up with.

Lilian pulled on her shirt and left the room, never having any intentions on returning.

_I am such a bitch_ she scolded herself.

Once outside, she hailed a cab and drove off.

Driving off was the hardest thing Lilian had ever done. She didn't want to hurt Chris. If she stayed with him, she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings. Besides, she didn't want to get hurt again.

The following Friday, Lilian decided to walk the streets of Manhattan. She found the small cafe she visited often and stepped inside. The smell of fresh coffee hit her, and she breathed deeply. Finding an open, quiet booth in the corner, she took a seat. A young waitress came over to her to take her order - a tall mocha latte and a scone - and then left her to her thoughts.

She hadn't seen Chris in days, which was odd. Usually, no more than three days passed between them seeing each other. She was beginning to think she'd never see his cocky smile or hear his laugh again.

She knew it was her fault. She was the inconsiderate bitch to just up and leave him after that. Lilian wanted to cry, but couldn't. If her body were able to produce any more tears, it'd be a miracle. She leaned back in the booth, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

"Mind if I join you?" came the deep voice from in front of her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Chris."

"Lily,"

It had only been a few days, but somehow she had missed the way he called her Lily. In fact, she had missed a lot about him. How many tears had she shed over him?

"Uhm, yeah of course," she stuttered.

Chris slid in the booth, opposite of her. The waitress soon brought Lilian's snacks and asked Chris if he wanted anything; he declined.

Lilian took a sip of her drink, looking over the brim of the cup at him. His eyes looked sad and full of sorrow.

"Who'd imagine I'd run into you here?" she murmured, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't," he murmured. She shook her head, unsure of what to say.

"Lil, I," he started.

"No," she cut him off. "Chris, I've thought about this, about you, so much this past week. What happened between us...I don't know. I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but I have to just get this out in the open. What happened...I liked it. I like you, I mean; I really care for you and have feelings for you. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted out of this, but that's what's going on in my head," she belted out in one breath.

"Lily, I love you, too," he murmured. "I always have, but I need to clear my head on this," She nodded, understanding fully. "Can we reevaluate in a few days?" Silently, she nodded.

"I guess I'll, uh, go now," she finally said.

Chris nodded. "Alright, I guess."

Lilian glanced down at the brown paper bag nestled in the seat beside her. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be, and yet, the symptoms couldn't be ignored. She hated sour pickles; there was no reason for her to be craving them. Her period was never late; there was no reason for it to suddenly be a week late. Unless she was...

Suddenly, her cell phone that was resting in the console began to ring. She jumped in her seat and then breathed out. With a shaky hand she picked it up, checking the caller ID: Chris Cell.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Lily, it's me."

"No, really?"

"Yeah. I want to be with you,"

Suddenly, anger flooded her. He had said a few days. Now, he was calling her almost a month later. Suddenly, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"That's fantastic Chris, really," she said, making a right turn. "But guess what? I don't really feel like seeing you."

"Lilian, please, would you come to my place? I need to tell you something, but I have to tell you in person."

She glanced over at the other seat. "Hmm. There's probably something I need to tell you too."

Going home, Lilian wondered if she would have the strength to take the test. She could go around, pretending that nothing was wrong. However, deep in her heart, she wanted to know

She walked in the front door, placing the bag on the kitchen counter. She stared at it for a while, thinking of how many ways this would change her life.

"And if he says it isn't his?" she thought out loud.

With a heavy sigh, she stood up, grabbing the bag and walked into the front bathroom.

The test rested on the counter. According to the box, the results would pop up any second. Nervously, she rubbed her stomach. Her life was about to change forever. Suddenly, her watch timer rang. It was time.

An hour or so later, Lilian pulled into Chris' driveway. She put her car in park and turned off the ignition, sitting there for a moment before opening her door. She walked to his front door and rang the doorbell. He opened the door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. He smiled at her and opened his arm to guide her into his home.

"I'm glad you came," he said, shutting the door behind her.

"Didn't really have I choice did I?" she quipped.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked. She shrugged, sitting down.

"What did you want to tell me?" she retorted.

Biting his lip, he took a seat on the couch next to her. "Lilian, I've had a long time to think about this. I know you're probably angry at me for not calling you sooner, but I wanted to be sure of things."

She nodded in response, growing impatient.

"I have fallen completely, deeply and truly in love with you," he said quietly.

She gulped. "So have I," She sighed. Now was the time to tell him. He had to know. It wouldn't be fair to hide it from him "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Chris, I," she looked around the room, running a hand through her hair, "there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it - I'm pregnant."

She stiffened up. What was he going to say? Was he going to be happy? Was he going to be angry? What could he possibly say?

Chris sat there for a moment, stunned and not sure of what to say.

"Chris, did you hear me?" Her voice broke the silence between them.

He approached her slowly. "As in pregnant, what happens when you're having a baby?" She nodded.

"That's generally how it works" she said.

"Is it mine?" he carelessly asked.

"Excuse me!" she shouted, jumping off the couch. "No, in fact, I'm the hooker that works at the corner of 5th avenue!" She clenched her jaw, glaring at him. "What do you take me for? Some sort of slut?"

"Of course not! I was wondering if it could somehow be Benoit's." he murmured. "Lily, I would never insult you," She shook violently.

"Think before you speak," she snarled.

He stood up from the couch, taking a place in front of her. "This is for real?"

"Looks that way," she said in a flat tone.

"I'm going to be a father?" It was starting to settle in now. She nodded again, looking out the window, not seeing the huge grin spread across his face.

"Yes, you are," she murmured. "We're going to be parents," When he swept her off her feet, she wasn't the least bit shocked.

"Please don't hurt me, don't hurt my baby," she cried.

"Hurt you?" he asked, surprised. He sat her down, looking at her face that now had tears running down it. "Lilian, I would never hurt you, or our baby."

Deep down, she knew that. He was the only reliable thing in her life. Now, they would be a family. Chris, Lilian and their baby...

THE END


End file.
